I Fall For You Everyday
by GleefullyLeaMonchele
Summary: Lea and Cory had met breifly at the do something awards,Lea felt like it was love at first sight and so did Cory but they both dropped it quickly because they knew they would never meet again... but what happens when a certain someone sits at Lea's booth at The Coffee Bean?


Chapter 1: Strangers, Or Soul Mates?

Lea was on line at The Coffee Bean getting her usual; Lea has been coming here so much that the employees know her and her order… I mean she doesn't even have to say what she wants, she just looks at the cashier and they nod and get her order.

They called her to go get her coffee when she notice that they spelled her name wrong "Damn I've been coming here since forever and they still can't seem to know that my name has no H just Lea" she had thought to herself, She just shook her head and went to go sit at her usual seat when she saw some 6'3 man with dark brown hair she had never seen before and assuming he was knew because everyone knew that was her spot the booth by the window was HER spot. So she decided to go up to him and that's when she saw his face "Cory Monteith" her celebrity crush…what was he doing here? Lea had only met him once and it was a quick "hello" at the do something awards and that's when she thought "oh my god he is so cute" but she knew she'd never meet him again so she dropped it. Lea was speechless most of all she was blushing so hard she couldn't even concentrate on Cory calling her name.

"Lea?" Cory said.

_Wait he knows my name? What? How? Oh wait... We met but only for like 5 seconds how could even remember? Should I leave or go to him? You idiot move go sit with him…_

Lea goes to sit with Cory, she sits down and notices her phone has been vibrating she looks at it and sees she has a text from Steph one of her best friends

_**Steph to Lea: Lee, Hey where are you? I've been calling you're house nonstop…you must be getting coffee, I'll be there in a few minutes **___

_**Lea to Steph: NO! DON'T COME…I'm here with someone already, well…not exactly he sat in my booth and well he called me over to share the booth with him so**___

Within 10 seconds Lea got a reply

_**Steph to Lea: He who? Do you know him? Is he a rapist? If he kidnaps you call me! Wait what are you doing with your phone out you can't let him know you have a phone STOP TEXTING ME!**_

_**Lea to Steph: Lol Steph its okay, I'm here with...Cory.**_

_**Steph to Lea: Cory who? I'll do a background search right now!**_

_**Lea to Steph: there's really no need for that. Because it's Cory Monteith who sat in my booth and asked me to share with him!**_

_**Steph to Lea: As in the Cory Monteith? Girl what are you still doing texting me then? Go mingle! Don't you have like the biggest crush on him?**_

_**Lea to Steph: I would love to mingle but a certain someone keeps texting me **____** and no I just said that when I saw him in Monte Carlo I thought he was extremely attractive **_

_**Steph to Lea: LIAR! And OOPS sorry**_

With that Lea put her phone away and smiled at the 6'3 man. "Who were you texting? If you don't mind me asking"Cory said. "Oh no one just my best friend Steph" Lea said while giggling. "What's so funny?" Cory said smirking; that was the smirk that would send Lea flying every time she had seen it on TV she would melt.

"My friend thought you're some kind of rapist or something like that...Until I told her you're name she flipped out" Lea said un-controlling her laughter and by the time she was done laughing Cory had just started. "So what are you drinking?" Cory had asked when he was sure they both calmed down, embarrassed to show that they had spelled her name wrong on the cup she covered it and told him "Black coffee with 4 sugars." Cory knew she was hiding something and said "let me see you're cup." "Why?" lea asked horrified. "Because I want to see if mine is bigger" Cory said while smirking. That smirk had such a huge effect on her it's like he knew that if he smirked she couldn't resist it. "Fine" Lea said. Cory took the cup on said "why are you so scarred of me seeing you're cup?" and before she could answer, he answered for himself... "Oh. They spelled you're name wrong." He said laughing. "Why are you laughing? That's not funny." Lea said getting angry. "Because they spelled my name wrong too" Cory said showing Lea his cup noticing that the cup said "Corey" and not "Cory". They both laughed un-controllably again.

The two had been talking for 2 hours when Cory's phone had rung…he picked it up and told Lea he had to go to one of he's meeting for a casting call back for this new show called "Glee" and Lea had to go record her voice over for her new movie "Dorothy of Oz" but they both decided to exchange numbers and Lea thought it would be funny if she put her contact name as Leah instead of Lea but little did she know Cory also put Corey instead of Cory . "I'll text you later lea?" Cory said rushing out of the coffee bean. All lea could do was nod. When she was packing to get ready to go to the studio all she could think of was "_I'll text you later Lea." It had been on her mind since he left hopefully she could focus on her voiceover and not Cory._


End file.
